A Push in the Right Direction
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: Superman isn't happy when Batman starts spending too much time with an alien that isn't him during a mission.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Superman shifted his attention away from the conversation Diana, J'onn and he were holding with E'zel, the leader of the Takrox as he searched for the missing member of their small party.

He found him only a moment later, standing at the other side of the vast salon and speaking with Zolk, one of the planet's leading scientists and also one of the strongest supporters of calling the League for assistance during the negotiations.

It was more than a little strange, to see most of Bruce's face uncovered while he was wearing the suit, and in a room with so many- well, beings.

They were informed belatedly that entering the planet with heads covered went against the Takroxs customs, but Batman had already spent months preparing for the mission, making the knowledge he had of the planet and its situation as well as his negotiation skills crucial to help solve matters as quickly as possible.

Bruce had been forced to shed the cowl and put on a dark domino mask to hide his identity instead. The change, unsurprisingly, didn't make him look even a little less intimidating.

As Clark watched, Batman nodded at whatever he was being told, attention completely focused on the being before him. Curious, Clark extended his hearing to listen in on the conversation.

The Kryptonian blinked. They weren't speaking on K'Kren, the native language, but in Te-Zlodh, a language Bruce had mastered for a previous mission on a neighbor system, and that Zolk apparently spoke as well. He supposed they did it because they wanted to speak directly rather than using the translator since Bruce wasn't exactly fluid in K'Kren.

He felt a tug of something at the thought of Bruce and the alien using a different language than that of everyone else in the room to communicate.

Clark shook his head and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips a second later when he realized Zolk was explaining the way the planet's defense shields worked. Of course, Bruce was interested in learning about that. He had been impressed by the technology.

The Bat was probably weighing the possibility of upgrading the Watchtower's force field with the information he was getting.

"Kal?" Diana's voice called, pulling him back from his spying. He hoped guilt didn't reflex on his face as he turned to her.

"I apologize," He said with the flawless accent of the native language. "Can you repeat that, please?"

* * *

"Hey!" Clark called, flying faster to where Bruce was about to step into one of the rooms that had been assigned to them for the length of their stay. "I was looking for you. You disappeared after dinner."

Bruce shrugged, leaving the door open for him. "You know I'm not good at mingling and pointless small talk."

"Of course you aren't," He agreed with a wry twitch of lips. "So, where were you?"

"I was with Zolk," He replied without looking up from where he was rummaging around in his bag.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

"No. I was just looking over some schematics with him."

Clark blinked at him before frowning. This wasn't the first time Bruce was spending time with the alien outside the mission. "You're spending a lot of time with him, don't you think?"

"You're the one who always insists I should socialize more," He said dryly.

Clark snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Since when do you listen to me?"

"Maybe I decided this was a good chance to try."

A pause. "You really like Zolk, huh?"

He shrugged again. "He's smart and focused, so conversations with him aren't exactly unpleasant."

"Wow. That's positively generous coming from you."

Bruce only grunted in reply. When he turned around, the domino mask was gone, leaving Clark to meet Bruce's icy blue eyes. "I want to take a shower. Do you need something."

"I- no. Not really." Clark watched him for a moment. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Bruce walked toward the alien bathroom without replying.

* * *

During one of the latest meetings with the Takrox authorities, Clark couldn't help but notice how often Zolk's gaze went to Batman, even when the human silent. It was a little uneasy, how much attention he seemed to pay to him.

And it wasn't just this time, now that the Kryptonian thought about it. Being an important member of the Takrox society, Zolk had been involved in the whole process, and thus had been present in every reunion along with the leaders, high-ranking delegates, and other consultants of both negotiating parties.

"It looks like our work here is done," Clark commented as he looked around the room, at the aliens doing the human equivalent of shaking hands; extending one arm and touching each other's shoulder reverently.

"It was a job well done," Diana agreed with a satisfied smile.

J'ohn voiced his quiet agreement as well, while Bruce only grunted. Clark's smile widened.

"Batman comrade!" A voice called behind them, drawing their attention.

"Zolk," Batman acknowledged with a nod.

The alien offered something like a bow to the rest of the League before turning back to the dark-clad hero. "Batman, I have spoken with E'zel and the other leaders and they gave their permission to allow you to visit the 'pruv'irb'."

There was no literal translation of the word, but Clark supposed it was something along the line of 'laboratory armory'.

Bruce looked slightly interested. "When could I visit it?"

"At this very moment," Zolk replied with something like a smile. "I was appointed as your guide."

The human nodded before turning to the rest of his colleagues, eyes alight. "I'll see you later."

Clark frowned at the swirl of the dark cape as Bruce walked away from them with the blue alien at his side.

* * *

It was time for the second dinner (considering the days lasted 42 Earth-hours here, they had five strong meals a day) and Superman was walking into the large, sparkling dining room with a group of the planet's high-ranking delegates.

Everything in the room was made of glass- or at least a material that looked like glass; the walls, the floor, the tables, and chairs. The planet's three moons were visible from the crystal ceiling of the large dining room, and their purple light gave a soft glow to the whole room. It was a beautiful sight.

He quickly spotted J'onn on one side of the room and Diana on another, both speaking with large groups of aliens. He excused himself and walked to her.

For a planet located in a sector so far from Earth, its inhabitants had surprisingly humanoid forms. Though, perhaps he shouldn't be too surprised by that given his own origins.

They were all taller than the average human by at least one foot, with very broad shoulders and slim bodies. The Takroxs had light blue skin with different patterns tattooed over their bodies and long hair a shade darker. Large eyes and ears, and six nail-less fingers. There was a certain grace and beauty to the species.

He smiled politely and replied to the welcoming words he received from the two aliens at Diana's side.

"Have you seen Batman?"

"I have not."

Clark furrowed his brow, but before he could say anything else, one of the aliens spoke.

"Your Batman left with Zolk. They were going to his lair."

The other alien made a guttural noise, which they had come to learn was the equivalent of a human nod. "Your colleague is lucky. Zolk doesn't invite just anyone to visit it."

"I assure you it has nothing to do with luck," Diana was quick to point out. "Aside from being an honorable warrior, Batman is also a very intelligent individual, and that must be the reason Zolk wishes to spend time with him."

The aliens looked slightly chastised, making Clark hold back a smile.

* * *

Clark was speaking with the Naluvic delegates when he saw Bruce walk toward the door after shaking hands with the leader of the Takroxs. He quickly excused himself and flew after him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as soon as he reached his side.

Bruce turned his head in his direction but didn't stop walking. "I am, as a matter of fact."

"Where?"

They were walking through a wide hallway now, and both nodded in acknowledgment when they walked past a group of aliens.

"If you must know, Zolk invited me to see the observation deck."

Right. Zolk. _Again._ There was no doubt in Clark's mind now that the alien was interested in more than a technical discussion with Batman. He wondered if Bruce realized Zolk was flirting with him, or something along that line. He may be the World's Greatest Detective, but when it came to emotions and feelings he wasn't the most perceptive person.

"Can I come with you?" He asked after a pause.

"Sure," Bruce agreed with a shrug.

They meet with Zolk a few steps away from the palace. The alien's face glowed when he saw Batman, but he turned cautious blue eyes at him.

"Zolk." Bruce greeted with a nod. "I hope it's not a problem that Superman wishes to come too."

"It is all well." The alien replied. "We should leave now."

The look on his face, right before he denied any problem was enough to lift Clark's mood and make him smile. It was clear he had just disrupted his 'date' with Batman, and the Kryptonian was more than a little pleased.

* * *

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Bruce asked Zolk, fifteen minutes after they started the visit. He shot the Kryptonian a look before walking away, clearly expecting Clark to follow him. After a moment's hesitation, he walked after him.

Bruce stopped a good distance away and turned only as he reached his side. "Alright. What is your problem?"

"What? I don't ha-"

"I'm not asking if you have a problem," Bruce cut in, the white lenses of the mask fixed on him. "I know you do. So what is it?"

Clark looked away from Bruce's face, hands curled into fists at his sides. He thought he had been sublime, trying to stand between Bruce and the blue alien as much as possible and interrupting and dragging the alien's attention toward him with all kinds of questions. Moving his eyes to the side, he could see Zolk standing by the railing, looking down at the pink water.

"I guess I just don't understand why you're being so nice to him."

"What?

"Zolk," He explained. "We've gone on countless missions together, and I've never seen you being so friendly with someone before. You shouldn't be so open."

"Excuse me."

"He may seem like a good guy, but we don't really know anything about him. I just- I think maybe you should be more careful."

"You can't be serious," Bruce replied. Whatever he saw on his face made him sigh. "What happened to you being the Boy Scout who thinks everyone is good and me being the paranoid asshole who thinks everyone has an utter motive."

In any other circumstance, the words would have made Clark smile. "I guess we're rubbing off on each other, then."

Bruce shot him a searching look. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm always careful."

"I know," Clark murmured.

* * *

A large group of aliens was practicing a strange, but graceful dance on the center of the room, all hand waves and slow swaying.

The formal dinner held in honor of the League in gratitude for their help and to celebrate the successful end of negotiations was over now, and the large room was packed with male and female aliens on sparkling, translucent clothes dancing and talking. Celebrating.

The dinner itself was _interesting_. The food was different, of course, but it was perfectly safe for Human, Kryptonian, Martian and Amazonian consumption, and it tasted delicious. There were also a couple of spectacles, the more impressive one involving some kind of green fire and animals that resemble birds doing complex movements.

Several times during the meal Clark found himself turning to Bruce to comment something, only to find Zolk, sitting at the other side of the Bat, speaking to the dark-clad hero instead.

Clark's mood hadn't changed as the dinner progressed, and it turned worse now that he realized Bruce had already slipped away from the ballroom. At least Zolk was still there, speaking with Diana along with others of the aliens, he thought morosely.

"Are you well, Kal-El?"

Startled, Clark turned to find the Martian standing at his side. "What?"

"I do not mean to pry, but in a room filled with joy tonight, I can sense clearly your discontent."

 _Rao._ He hoped the Martian hadn't caught a glimpse of his thoughts. He forced himself to relax, offering him a smile. "I'm fine, J'ohn. I guess I'm starting to feel a little homesick."

The Martian blinked ruby eyes, clearly not fooled by his lame excuse. "I see."

Clark looked away from him, taking a sip of his green and red drink.

After a moment, a shift of his hearing led him to find Bruce was already in his quarters, meditating. Clark exhaled softly, feeling himself relax further as he listened to the familiar and steady breathing and heartbeat.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Bruce hissed as soon as they were behind closed doors. "I know you dislike Zolk, but that's not a good enough reason to cause a diplomatic conflict, especially when we just managed to avoid one."

"I don't dislike Zolk."

He snorted. "Right. I have no idea what's going on with you, but I can assure you I'm not the only one who has noticed the way you look at him."

"I don't dislike him." Clark insisted. "I just- I guess I feel a little uncomfortable with the interest he has in you."

"What?"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Of course I have noticed. And we've spent hours discussing some of his ideas and projects, but what does that-"

"That's not what I mean." Clark cut him off. "I'm talking about a personal interest."

It took Bruce a moment to understand what he was implying, and even then he didn't speak. His brow was furrowed as he seemed to be recalling details of his interaction with the alien. "Fine, so he may be infatuated with me or whatever. That doesn't explain your attitude."

"It's not just that. I- You're going along with him." Bruce scoffed. _"You are!_ You always have only the necessary contact with others when we're on a mission, but this time you're willingly spending time with him."

Bruce watched him a moment, head tilted to the side. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! I-" Clark trailed off, teeth clicking shut in the silent room. Was that what this was about? Was he jealous of some strange alien in a distant planet trying to woo his best friend?

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question this time, but there was a touch of wonder in the words.

Before Clark could say anything, the door was pushed open and Diana appeared. "We are waiting for you to continue."

"This conversation isn't over," Bruce warned him before exiting the room.

* * *

It was Bruce who sought him out a few hours after the meeting to bid farewell to the Naluvic delegates was over, and yet, in typical Bat-fashion, he didn't say a word. He stood stoically by the door with his arms crossed across his chest and the domino mask gone, letting him see his piercing blue eyes.

Clark almost wished they had been able to finish the conversation before he had the time to think things through. Knowing exactly how he really felt about Bruce was going to make this harder.

"I- I'm sorry for the way I acted," Clark finally said, letting out a breath. "I was out of line and could have caused a conflict like you said."

Bruce uncrossed his arms, "I don't want an apology. I want to know what caused it"

Clark considered lying. It was probably the best idea right now- Except he had never been able to lie to Bruce successfully. He could maybe just ... not tell him the whole truth.

"I already told you why." Bruce merely arched an eyebrow. "I, uh. I was a little jealous because you were spending a lot of time with Zolk. It kind of feel like every time I looked for you, you were somewhere else with him and I, um. I overreacted."

That was good. It was close enough to the truth to sound convincing, but without revealing anything more.

"You were jealous because you thought I was going to replace you and have a new alien best friend," Bruce said flatly.

The Kryptonian winced. "It sounds ridiculous when you put it like that."

He gave him a pointed look. "You admitted you were uncomfortable with the apparent attraction Zolk was showing, but I don't understand why. You have to know I would never let personal issues jeopardize the mission, and now that matters are resolved, I don't see why it would matter to you if I chose I sleep with him or not."

"It does."

Bruce watched him with a frown. "Why,"

"I don't- um," Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I- I can't bear the thought of you having that kind of relationship with an alien that isn't me."

"You're an idiot," He said after a moment.

"Um. Okay," Clark said hesitantly. He hadn't expected Bruce to leap into his arms at the declaration, but he hadn't expected him to throw insults either.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just say that in the first place. You're supposed to be the sensible one," Bruce added, and there was the smallest curl at the corner of his lips.

Clark tried to crush the flare of hope that the words and Bruce's expression were igniting in him but he knew it was a lost cause. He could feel his heartbeat race faster with every passing second.

"Does that mean...?"

Bruce said nothing. He crossed the distance between them on silent feet. He met the Kryptonian's eyes for a silent moment before leaning forward to let his lips touch Clark's.

It was but a soft press of lips that lasted only a few seconds. Still, it was the best thing Clark had ever felt.

"Idiot," Bruce murmured, the damp exhalation against the side of his face making him shiver.

It was Clark who closed the distance between their lips this time, and it was more than a mere brush of lips. Much, much more.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** Yes, I love jealous Clark, and even more when it's other aliens who cause it. LOL! This is pretty much just a self-indulgent mess of Batman not being his usual grumpy and isolated self for once and an oblivious Clark feeling jealous, for some unknown reason. I hope you enjoyed it too!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
